


Primadonna Girl: A Onecest Fanfic

by jeffica81



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffica81/pseuds/jeffica81





	Primadonna Girl: A Onecest Fanfic

My name is once ler. It twas a typical day in whooville, and I had just moved in 2 town. I was crying because I had to say bye to my bff the lorax ay the airport. My apartment was small and smelly just like him, so I creid some more. The neighbors were always going at it so I didn't stay at home much. Instead I roamed the chritsmas street and avoided the gangster territory. However the gangsters were out bullying the village children so I ran into them anyway.  
"Hey it's that new guy*  
"Oh crap"  
I ranned away as fast as my long slender legs would go, leaving the children to suffer. But I was not fast enough. The gang leader was very long as well. He jumped on me and started to beat me up.  
"Aaaaaaah help!!!!!!" I scream  
But no one could hear me over the sound of the ariana garnde christmas music playing on the city speakers. Suddenly a green figure leaped out of the shadows.  
"Stop right there" he said to the gangsters.  
"Oh no it's HIM" THR GANG LEADER SAID  
they all ran away but not before he beat them up a little  
"Uhhm thank u" I said blushing.  
Who was this sexy mysterious gertn man? He turned around and....... It was me???


End file.
